nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Very CatDog Christmas
"A Very CatDog Christmas" (incorrectly titled "A Very Merry CatDog Christmas" on iTunes) is the 40th episode of CatDog. It is the last episode produced for the show's second season, and also the series' Christmas episode. Synopsis The episode opens on CatDog having just finished their annual tradition of decorating a pair of trees for Christmas, and prepare to leave their gifts for each other under them. Dog leaves a little model houseboat made of popsicle sticks for Cat (who is actually hoping for a sports car) under the trees, while Cat, barely having anything for Dog, places a green jellybean under them. The two then head off on Dog's favorite Christmas tradition - visiting Santa Claus. At the Mall of Malls, Santa is shown to be not at all happy with the commercialism that all the kids in Nearburg have succumbed to. Cat appears to be no different, letting Santa know (loud enough for Dog to hear) that he wants a sports car, but Santa is shown a glimmer of hope when Dog says that all he wants is that Cat likes the present he gave him. Just then, the mall's owner, Rancid Rabbit, shows up, making way for his bratty niece, Rancine, to visit Santa. Rancine, who says that she already owns everything she desires, notices CatDog and wants them as her pet. Rancid offers to buy CatDog, but they refuse his offer. Later, the Greasers show up at the mall, apparently doing Christmas shopping, when they spot CatDog and chase after them, but CatDog manages to avoid them by hiding in one of the mall's Christmas trees. Just then, Winslow pops out of the top of the tree and has a chat with Cat. Cat expresses speculation that he's hoping Dog got him a sports car, but Winslow tells him he's never getting that for Christmas, and then proceeds to tell Dog that Cat never likes the presents he gives him. This leads Cat to believe that their Christmases are terrible because they don't have "enough stuff." Thusly, he and Dog take Rancid up on his offer, saying they'll be Rancine's present if he gives them access to everything in his mansion. Santa, witnessing this turn of events, is highly dismayed at CatDog selling out like that and decides maybe the world would be better off without Christmas. Upon seeing the news of Santa canceling Christmas, Winslow, the Greasers, and Eddie the Squirrel are outraged that it's CatDog's fault and form an angry mob. Meanwhile, CatDog is stuffed in a box, waiting to be opened by Rancine and completely oblivious to the fact that they caused Santa to cancel the holiday. On Christmas morning, Rancine finds that CatDog is the only Christmas present she has under the tree frame that used to be Rancid's Christmas tree, and she tells them that they have to be her plaything now. As Rancine holds a tea party with Dog, Cat tries out one of Rancid's cars, eventually skidding to a stop when Dog wants to hug the Christmas tree frame. The two find themselves missing their old Christmas traditions and figure out that they've made a mistake in selling themselves to Rancid. When they tell Rancine that they're leaving, she refuses to let them go and places them in a cage. However, CatDog gets her to come back by pretending that Dog is sick, and when Rancine climbs back up to the cage, they escape, leaving her in the cage. After making it out of Rancid's mansion, CatDog arrives home only to find all their Christmas decorations having disappeared. To make matters worse, the Greasers, Eddie, and Winslow show up, furious at them for getting Christmas cancelled. Rancid and Rancine also show up, saying they get to attack first since CatDog is their property. Dog, however, calls them to stop, saying they can still have Christmas, and then recreates his and Cat's double-tree by cobbling together junk. The others aren't quite convinced at first, but finally come to understand after the moon shines brightly on the "trees", and they all share a heartfelt group hug. Santa then appears, having seen that display of Christmas spirit, and forgives CatDog, bringing Christmas back. Afterward, Cat and Dog exchange their presents, and then they all sing the closing number while Santa takes off into the sky... with CatDog guiding his sleigh! Home video releases ;DVD * CatDog: Season 2, Volume 2 * CatDog: Season 2, Part 2 * Out of the Vault Christmas External links * * * * Category:Christmas productions